red rose and fire sword
by Legomanny
Summary: before remnant there was alrest and everything that happened will come back you could say it is a blast from the past it might help of against worse evils, note that I'm not a good writer on love so basically some ships are going to be in here T-rated for violence maybe swearing and anything that will be in here ok I'm not going to write this down so here we go!
1. prolouge

ok new story though it might be able to show more hope you like it

* * *

Blade par

Ok so I got some ideas some you might recognize while others

'Remnant the world where it is infested with creatures of Grimm but before that, before the two brothers, there was alrest the worlds were blades and drivers exist living on huge beast called titans, even the residence is unique from gormotties nopons humans and the past there were stories as well as one story existed where there was one driver who fought against all odds with his friends and his reach the world tree to reach Elysium, but after that there was nothing, we don't know what happened after that but after millions of years alrest disappeared with its history, world tree, and blades. Though the lost history will still be lost or… it could be found, but what will happen after that? ozpin'

'"Though both you and I don't know what happened after the salvage story Salem but there is one thing we know will never be found, the aegis.

'Whoever becomes the aegis's driver is more powerful than all blade that she can ever meet in alrest against, and she defeated Malos, strong as her and more chaotic died in his final battle'

'Though it was with help from a salvager who she revived him to help her reach Elysium we don't know what happened to her though if she comes back I will know her power will continue to be used for good.'

'That's up to debate Ozpin it's the core crystal that might reject you or allow you, no matter what or who you are. The Aegis is unique. She chooses her drivers so we don't know what will happen but be warned, reveals the past and everything in the present might change for the better or worse.'

* * *

A shovel hits through the ground as it moves and hold a chunk of dirt out of the ground and sets it in another area, the person who uses it he is a paleontologist person who is working to digging up relics of the past. He continues doing it in an area until he hit something, so he then starts to carefully removing dirt to see it's a type of mural.

"Hey, Oobleck I think I found something!" Yelled the paleontologist,"I think we made a discovery!"

"Coming Phil!" yelled the quick speaking Oobleck is a man with messy green hair. brown eyes His attire is disheveled: his white shirt partially tucked into his dark-green pants and its collar raised, showing a slack yellow tie, along with mismatched brown and black shoes. He also has round glasses that appear to be brown great coat, khaki buttoned safari shirt, and a pith helmet; this is presumably his combat outfit, all of which appear to be properly worn and tucked in and such, unlike his earlier attire. He also carries a rather large backpack. As he is curious to see what Phil has found. He quickly runs to him and stops right next to him, "so what did you find?"

"See this mural" Phil saying it to Oobleck, "this looks very ancient"

"Probolay does...ok we will get a team to excavate the area through an ancient artifact here is very weird" momentarily oobleck takes out a thermos and starts drinking, "mmn a good cup of coffee is good for getting you up ok"

"I can't take your amount of coffee oobleck" as Phil stated, he then gets back to the group with oobleck.

* * *

ok ending chapter leave review


	2. Chapter 1 relics and power

ok chapter 1 now here now to start the story

* * *

Beacon academy a very beautiful and famous school to train the best huntress and hunters to fend off Grimm, but now we are going to look in a classroom to see the first-years dealing with class work.

…"hereisthelocationwherethefirstbattleofthegreatwartookplaceitwasthefirstbutmostchaoticbattleevryrecordedand-"

"I can't even catch up to him now," said from an exasperated girl! who is ruby rose a pale-skinned 15-year old girl with black hair with red highlights at the ends and has silver eyes who has a red hooded cape wearing a beacon academy school uniform?

"I know, he talks fast as you on a sugar high, when you were just 4, *shivers* those were the dark times." Quipped a girl named Yang Xiao Long who is a fairly pale skinned 17-year old girl with golden hair looming down with purple wearing a beacon school uniform who is Ruby's sister.

"You two please be quiet I'm trying to follow him" whispering another 17-year old girl who is pale as ice has white-blue hair tied to a ponytail with a crown comb on her hair and blue eyes with a faint scar on her left eye who is named Weiss Schnee,"I already have trouble following him without your bickering so please be quiet!

"I have to agree with Wiess with this one." Agreed a black haired girl with a bow on top of her head having amber cat-like eyes whose skin is cyan and pink mixed in, her name is Blake Belladonna "I mean learning history is important but not only Wiess is trying to study I'm trying to read"

"Read what your smexy book?" Yang grinned.

Before Blake can speak Oobleck intervened by trying to get the classes attention.

"*ahem* ok class I'm going to talk about something that will only be exclusive here in my class". Everyone's attention is now set in Oobleck, stalking he then opens a drawer takes out a tong and use it to take out a green crystal that is shaped like a cross.

"Ok, will anyone tell me what this is?"

Weiss raises her hand.

"Yes ms' Schnee?"

"It's a unique cut of crystallized wind dust!"

"Good guess but your wrong ms' Schnee it's actually a special crystal from an ancient time! One that wasn't found in Remnants history!" this got everyone actually excited for once, "though what I learned wasn't much of this ancient time what we did learn is that this crystal was part of a weapon called the aegis!"

"Aegis?" Ruby questioned.

"Sis are you actually interested in what Oobleck is saying?!" Exclaimed yang

"Yang I'm listening, shut up."

That surprised Weiss, Blake, and Yang.

"*ahem!*" Oobleck tries to get the class attention again, "as I was saying the aegis was known to be a powerful weapon, one that fights against powerful beast and opponents. Now we don't know the aegis full power but I guess it's powerful as dust."

A random student raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"How did you found out about this?" Questioned the student's curiosity.

"A good question yes a very good question you see I had some help with the murals being translated by someone, that someone who help me well...*starts blushing* she helped me a lot."

"Hey did you guys see that?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I just saw Oobleck blushing!?" Yang said.

"Is that surprising to you?" Blake questioned

"Yes, actually that means he has a crush on someone but who!"

"Back to what I was saying!", Oobleck announces, " any more questions?"

Another student raises their hand

"Yes"

"Why are you using tongs to hold the crystal."

"Because this the crystal holds so much energy that by touching it will overload your body with energy causing a lot and I mean a lot of blood loss which might result in death even with your aura"

This shocked everyone in the classroom but before anything else, the bell rings signaling it's the end of class. Oobleck puts the emerald aegis crystal in a drawer and locking it.

"That is all for today remember this is a one time, only time seeing this. So once an exhibit is made for these artifacts we will move them here but for now, don't touch the artifacts"

Everyone leaves the classroom but a certain silver eye girl looked back at the drawer before she leaves.

* * *

Roman Torchwick top class famous thief, dark-green eyes, and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. Black eyeliner traced his visible left eye.a red-lined white suit with long black pants and black shoes.a small gray scarf, black gloves with buckled sleeves, and a black bowler hat with a small feather tucked into its red now though Roman is working with the white fang a terrorist group run by, people with animal traits though the reason why..."Roman" came a female voice that sounds seductive but is really not which that voice is cinder -black hair and bright amber eyes, her fingernails are painted dark red. wears lipstick and violet eyeshadow. She wears a dark-red, off-the-shoulders, v-neck mini dress with yellow designs. The dress ends in an upside-down triangular tail in the back, ending just above the knees. There is a baseball diamond-shaped keyhole on the dress' upper back at the same height as her chest. The sleeves end in a triangle shape, which is wrapped or tied around her middle finger, with the gold designs of the sleeve taking over at the wrists. She wears black shorts underneath her dress, as well as a black choker on her neck. She wears a gold loop earring with a black gem dangling from it on her right ear. She has dark, glass, high-heeled shoes and a jeweled anklet on her right leg. On her upper back, in the keyhole of her dress, she has a black tattoo of what appears to be a pair of high heel shoes placed sole to sole, forming a heart shape inside.)she's the reason beware her. "Have you heard the recent news about an 'artifact' in beacon academy?" Cinder question Torchwick.

"Well, I'm busy here fall in trying to plan to get the mutts to steal some atlas prototype weapons. Why do you care it's just going to be a piece of rock." Roman said.

"Because that artifact could be useful though I will be the one doing this alone"

"You? then why tell me this?"

"Because I want to know what your opinion is though just as figured you don't see the big picture". As she left saying to those last words to Torchwick.

"*sigh* why all the women I meet it's the ones that always have to threaten me?" A small ice cream theme hair girl!who looks like a child was next to to Roman just shrugs.

* * *

In a dorm more specifically Team RWBY'S room ruby in her PJs can't sleep due to a certain gem she saw.

'Why do I think about that crystal?", Ruby thought about it in her bed, "maybe if I just see it one more time it will stop" ruby then looked around to see everybody is asleep so she carefully climbed down her bed and carefully opens the door and closes it through a certain Schnee just woke up and is curious about why her partner is leaving her room so she followed her.

End chapter.

* * *

what do you think leve a review and a fallow bellow


	3. Chapter 2 clues and answers

Ok so new chapter yep leave a review and fallow now back to the story

* * *

quietly walking in the halls making sure not to wake anyone was sneaking,though it was hard for the young huntress. She successfully got to Oobleck's room.

'Ok if I were Oobleck where would I hide the key' ruby thought then she looked the classroom 'ok Oobleck is a history teacher so search it. That represents history…books? No they also represent imagining with storytelling, ok the map?, no unless the key is flat as paper it won't work,in the other drawers?,no that would be easy,the student tables?, "well Oobleck did say history is important to learn to not make the same mistakes again." Ruby said as she went to the students seat and tables.

* * *

Cinder fall, now in her black infiltration outfit, That consists of a sleeveless jacket, long gloves, stiletto heel boots, a black glass mask, and several straps with containers of powdered Dust lined across her pants. The gloves, boots and pants have black mosaic designs that are infused with Dust, which glows bright orange when in use. Though right now being in the shadows are more important. She had already snuck into beacon with ease for it was not protected as much as vale with Grimm though it's filled with hunters,huntresses,and hunters and huntress in training, so sneaking in was the best course of action, looking around the area cinder sees lots of stuff but not a clue to where the aegis could be looking in Ozpin's office would be dumb, he will most likely not have it and hid it somewhere,but his friend and employer doctor Oobleck probably have it which means it could be in Oobleck's classroom

'That's where I'm heading i cinder thought as she quickly yet quietly head to Oobleck's classroom.

* * *

"The key!" Ruby said in excitement,as she found the key under her chair, "being under my seat? That is weird why would Oobleck put this under my seat? It's like he is knows what I'm going to do?…probably a coincidence". Ruby then takes the key and went to Oobleck's desk and found the drawer that holds the aegis crystal

"Ok time to open this drawer an-

"Ruby?"

"Ahh!" screamed ruby as she looked back to see weiss still in her pjs though holding Myrtenaster,a sword that has a western gun loader filled with dust vials, though not in use and not pointing straight at ruby,Weiss is suspicious of her leader being inside Oobleck's class at night.

"Ruby what are you doing here?" Asked the curious Schnee, " more specifically why are you looking in Oobleck's desk!"

"Uhh…wel...ll"

"Ruby, no. Don't say what I think you're saying."

"I just want to see the crystal again!" Ruby yelling softly at Weiss.

"Why!, why go through this trouble in getting detention or worse suspension!,for looking at a crystal, one that if someone could touch it die!"

"Because I can't stop thinking about it Wiess!" Ruby yelled saying why she did this., "I still think about that crystal, I can't focus,I can't think, I can't even say something without that crystal entering my mind!"explained ruby,"I might get hurt during battle due to this happening,heck this might affect us and the team I don't want that. I don't want to reach that road when we hit it I'm taking it down before it gets out of hand. Please Weiss I don't want this to happen. Please Weiss? "Ruby sets her hand on one of Weisses shoulder looking in at her in concern and worry.

Weiss sees this and remembers that ruby wasn't talking a lot and when she does she stutters a bit so it might be true so Weiss takes a deep breath and agrees.

"Ok" Weiss answered, "if you think seeing the crystal again will stop you from thinking about it then I believe you just when this is done we go back to our dorms right?"

"Yep"

"Ok then let's finish this."

Ruby, now with Weiss, inserts the key in the drawer opening it seeing the aegis crystal ruby now uses the pliers, to take out the aegis crystal and shows it to Wiess.

"Wow". Weiss exclaims,"it's glowing, never know that."

"Yeah… it looks…cool."

"Ruby are you ok?" Weiss question to her partner to see ruby is going to touch the crystal, "RUBY NO!" Weiss screams in fear but it was too late ruby touch the aegis crystal but instead of ruby supposedly died but as she touched it she instantly sends her hand back to see the crystal glowing even more brighter than originally did. But ruby sets down the crystal and starts calming herself

"I touched it yet I didn't died why did I touched it!"

"Oh my oum ruby you almost gave me a heart attack!"

"I'm sorry Weiss,I just-" but before ruby could say anything a glass arrow was launched right behind hits her going through the heart.

"RUBY!" Weiss screams in terror as she sees ruby her partner was hit by a arrow and going through her body the tip being seen stuck in ruby. As Ruby's body starts to fall Weiss catches her and slowly sets her down with herself laying down with her to see how bad is the injury is.

"Ruby don't die on me,I could get help, just stay awake ruby!" Cried Wiess when tears starts to come out of her.

* * *

While Wiess is trying to help ruby, cinder calmly walks to the aegis crystal, grabs a plier,uses it to grab the aegis crystal, and puts it in a small container

'Done it' thought cinder as she closed the container, 'better make sure less people know about this the better' cinder thought as she was the one who shot ruby with her weapon a glass bow and arrow.

* * *

"Ruby please" Weiss pleaded, " don't die!"

"Wi..ess" coughed ruby "tell..the team… and-my dad… sorry for leaving them.

"Ruby don't you dare close your eyes!"

"ruby?!"

"Ru..b..y!….."

Ruby's sight fades to black

* * *

Finished, no I know some of you are going to think 'my god you killed ruby you monster!' Note if you played or watched Xenoblade Chronicles 2 then you might know what I'm going to do well next chapter baby!


	4. Chapter 3 awakening

"Ahh!" Ruby jerks up screaming from what she just ended up happening to her

"Wait I'm not dead?" Questioned ruby as she looks around to see she's in some giant grassland filled with trees. She can hear a bell in the distance ringing for who knows how long.

"Where am I? is this heaven? But I don't see my mother or other people unless they, no! there is no way my mom did a lot of bad things, she was supermom to us!… so what now?" Until a memory remembers someone

"WEISS! Oh no! Weiss is in trouble! The person who killed me might kill Weiss what I can do! I'm dead!I don't know where am I!, and I don't see anyone else i...see." Ruby stops screaming to herself to see two people not that far from her on a hill under one tree one red orientated one white oriented.

" Maybe they can help me." Ruby thought as she tried to use her semblance only to see it didn't work,

"oh right I'm dead well I'm just going to normally run then" she then runs up to the two distant figures only to see that both of them are actually girls though the white on though can't see her back, uses white coloring for most of her clothes with black gold and green accents she has gold hair shaped in a way Yang could be jealous of and two pieces of cloth that looks like for red girl though having her red hair long to where it ends at the neck have two pieces of cloth as well though it looks like she has wings, she has red clothing though have the same accents as the girl next to her, though there is a green gem in her back "uhh hello?"

"It's just a mournful sound," the red-haired girl said.

"Huh, you mean the bell tower?"

"Yes it once stopped but now it hasn't stopped...not in all these years."

"Not in all these years? where are we?"

"This place is Elysium" blond hair girl said, "the land where, long ago, mankind lived in harmony with their creator., it's where we were born"

"Elysium?, never heard of it, and I was born in a hospital," Ruby said confused reaching up the hill to see a Large lake and on the other side some buildings. Ruby looked back at the girl to see that the red-haired girl with reddish eyes, and to Ruby's honest thoughts she is very pretty for ruby, a well-developed body which clothing is hugging her showing every curve of her and her breast size, which could give Yang some competition, was big, and a small headband with a emerald gem on it,though at her chest lies a same certain green cross crystal though ruby want to ask many questions but on her mind first is,"Wow your pretty". Which caused the red hair girl to blush a bit

"*sigh* was your first thought?" said The blond girl with well yellowish goldish eyes, are well same for Pyra has a well-developed body with clothing hugging her with curves showing, showing off her legs, and a cut window showing her breast. As well as having a headband as well but has more details, which Ruby responded with

"Wow, pretty too!" Which gives the blond girl the same reaction as red hair from before "anyway back to what I need are you the owner of the aegis?"

"Actually I am the aegis, I'm a blade. The name is Pyra" the redhead girl now named Pyra explained.

"Blade?"

"Blades are weaponized life forms that link their driver, who is the person who resonates with a core crystal who earns a partner and that said partner gives you the power to fight and a weapon, and my name is Mythra if your curious ".the blond girl now named Mythra explains.

"Ohh… oh! My name is-"

"We already know your name, ruby is it?" Pyra Questioned

"How did you know my name?" Ruby Questioned with curiosity.

"When you came to contact with our core crystal."

"Oh that makes sense, but how did I get here, I know I died but how?"

Pyra's smile faded into a sad frown "you were shot through the heart by an arrow, a glass arrow"

Ruby starts to remember what happened more a certain person shot her with an arrow when she was most vulnerable and killed her

"Shot through the heart…" Ruby said as that's when ruby almost threw up, "I think I'm going to hurl!, I cannot do anything now I can't stop her what am I going to do?"

"Ruby I have a request," Pyra said

"Oh great, again," Mythra said deadpan tone.

"Do you know anything about alrest and Elysium?"

"No what are they?Elysium I know because of this place but alrest?"

"I see… I want you to help me what happened to them." Pyra explains.

"But Isn't Elysium here?" Ruby Questioned.

"This world is merely a memory. An ancient half-forgotten memory of what once was, we have to go back to your world to know what happened to Elysium and alrest."

"Memory…? Like an illusion?" Ruby Questioned,"I want to help you, but I'm dead a body can't move without the soul"

"Both me and Mythra will give you half of our life force." Pyra answered, "that way.. you can be revived...as my driver, As the driver of the Aegis.

"The driver of the aegis?" Ruby Questioned but more excited.

"What will you do, ruby." Silence filled the area waiting for who will talk to and ruby is the first.

"...was this place your home?"

"Yes both Mythra and I"

"... I'll do it! I will help you, with the mystery of finding out what happened to your home!"

"Thank you, Ruby," Pyra said as she emanates joy and hope.

"Don't get cocky kid" Mythra said, "you need to know that Pyra can't be used for fighting all the time she can get tired as well with all blades and everyone as well."

"Don't worry Mythra, if you know me, I happen to wield a high compact sniper scythe very well, I may take on my own if Pyra is exhausted"

"Very well. You might be ready, though if not I don't think my foresight will predict what will happen next"

"Wait what will happen to you once I become Pyra's driver?"

"Don't worry about me ruby, I will be on the sidelines judging you thinking if your right to wield the next power of the aegis that's all" Mythra concluded.

"Look…, anyway how do we get back to the living world Pyra?"

"It's easy, place your hand on my chest."

"What!? Are you sure, you mean", ruby points at her own chest?

"No dummy she means her core crystal," Mythra says as she points at Pyra's core crystal, which caused Pyra to blush a bit. "Ohh, ok then", ruby then slowly place her hand on Pyra's core crystal, "Wait does it work!?" Ruby Questioned as she feels some type of energy flowing through her.

"Don't worry ruby I've done this before actually" Pyra answered as the energy from Pyra's core crystal emanates a green energy which unleashed and engulfed both Pyra and ruby.

"Hope your right Pyra" Mythra said as she looks at her core crystal to see that half of her core crystal the center is missing leaving an X Mark on the crystal, "Because her world might depend on it, Don't worry I might be joining soon".

—-

Weiss Schnee was fighting for her life against the person who killed her partner and that person is a woman with ashen-black hair wielding a sword bow using glass arrows, though Weiss doesn't know her name, she is cinder Weiss being a huntress in training she could possibly counter her attacks and take her down, but the bow-wielding woman was much more skilled than her that it made Weiss go on the defensive but that wasn't enough she was kicked and sent flying towards one of the walls of the classroom and landing on the Schnee cannot be able to keep up. Her aura is down, her dust reserves are gone, and she is too tired to fight. The bow wielder ready's herself as she makes a glass arrow out of fire dust and is ready to kill Weiss.

"Any last words?" The bow wielder said ready to , she felt like a failure, she failed her partner, failed herself, and worst of all failed her team, she can hear the mourns of Yang and Blake but also winter and Ruby's dad and Team JNPR, 'guess I will see ruby again' Weiss thought but when she was going to say something, she sees with her both two eyes Ruby's now dead body now standing up limped with green energy surrounding her which goes to the area the arrow hit.

* * *

 **BGM The Awakening - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST**

* * *

"Ruby?" Weiss question. Which caused the ashen-haired girl to turn back to see Ruby's now dead body being revived and soon her hand opens to reveal that she has the aegis crystal and it forms into a device like sword and it activated and forms a blade engulfed in fire and four exhaust ports on the sword release extra energy forming small blades close to the hilt, and on her chest is an emerald X-shaped crystal. And when ruby opens her eyes, she looks angry and determined. The bow wielder changed her target to ruby but before she can shoot the arrow, the canister holding the aegis crystal is suddenly set on fire,in an instant she remove the canister from her belt and throw it off of her, which once it landed on the ground exploded into fire and the aegis crystal went soaring leaving a fire trail, and once it landed next to ruby the fire erupted and once it descended the fire revealed a girl with red hair a golden headband with a green gem and clothing that is red with gold, black, and green accents who she opened her eyes to reveal her eyes are the same color as her hair red with a hint of orange and her crystal is a green cross now with an x-mark on her crystal missing now in ruby, Pyra is now awakened.

"Woah..." Weiss gasped in astonishment

"WHAT!" said the now angry bow wielder.

"You just stabbed me when I was most vulnerable!" Ruby yelled with anger in her voice, "you bloody psychopath!"

'Ok note to self never make ruby very angry' Weiss thought.

* * *

 **BGM Crossing Swords - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 OST**

* * *

"Pyra!" Ruby yells, "get Weiss out of here I'll handle her!"

"Got it!" Pyra exclaimed.

"Yaaaaahhhh!" Cinder screamed as she ran towards ruby going in for the kill only to be blocked by ruby " I won't let you take the Aegis power for yourself girl."

"Ironic that you were planning to steal pyra, I don't know what you were planning to use pyra's power for but I feel that would cause chaos, so I will never let you or anyone use pyra's power for their own goals!" ruby yelled as she kicks cinder out of her range and sends a fire bolt at cinder, cinder first thought was to use her half of the fall maiden powers to stop the fire bolt only it had so much power that she was unable to stop it and she was flown to the wall, never underestimate the aegis's power. But cinder gets back up and is now pretty more angry than last time

* * *

Weiss seeing everything that happened in the last half-hour was very crazy, first she see her partner sneak in into one of the classrooms touches something that wasn't supposed to be touched but dies by some crazy killer said killer tries to kill her, she was almost going to until she saw her partner coming back from the dead holding a sword that would make anyone know how it was made, and a literal girl coming from the aegis crystal. Anyone would say it was crazy.

"Weiss!" Said the unknown firegirl that almost looked like she was born from fire.

"Huh", Weiss was trying to process what just happened and the fire girl shook her out of it.

"Wait who are you!?" Weiss Questioned

"My name is Pyra you need to get out of here!" Pyra said as fire bolt almost hit Weiss

"Sorry!" Ruby screamed as she almost dodged a sideswiped from her opponent.

"Ok you're right I need to get out of here!" Weiss agrees Pyra helps Weiss stand up and get her towards the classroom door. Ruby and the bow wielder were blocking and dodging the others attack but ruby is not very skilled with the sword so it's only a matter of time until she loses her footing.

"Ok, now you need to get out of here!"Pyra exclaims

"But I can't leave you and ruby against her" Weiss yelled as she points to the bow wielder.

"Don't worry I will protect her as best I can, but you have to warn everyone what's happening."

Weiss understanding what she said nods and gets out of Oobleck classroom and heads first to team RWBY's dorm to get help.

* * *

Ruby wasn't fighting well against her opponent she was skilled to fight sure, but her main weapon was a scythe mixed with a high-impact sniper rifle. She is using a sword through one that can shoot fire but it wasn't her main weapon type that she trained with for most of her life, so the bow wielder use it to her advantage and ruby was kicked to the floor stunned for enough time for her, to make three glass arrows out of fire dust and targeted at ruby

"Your done girl." Cinder said as she shot the three arrows at the same time at ruby!who when she sees the arrows there is not enough time to dodge, Pyra comes out of nowhere in front of ruby holding her hands out,suddenly many small hexagons combined and made a sphere shield in front of Pyra which blocked the three arrows now turned into pieces once it made contact.

"Ruby, you ok?" Pyra Questioned

"Yeah" ruby answered as she got back up ready to fight once more.

"Ok, now don't let up!"

"On it" both ruby and Pyra ran towards the bow wielder which in turn she shoots a barrage of arrows at them only to be destroyed by Pyra's shield ability and ruby ran ahead of her and did an uppercut which she dodges as well as a side attack. The Bow wielder use her flame ability to cook ruby. Only for ruby to dodge it and try a backstab only to be swiftly tried hand-to-hand combat such as an uppercut, a downward jab or a direct punch, but was easily Pyra and mythra decided to get some room, both look at eachother yellow energy was seen. with that both ruby and Pyra, both hold the aegis sword, jump very high.

"FLAMING!" Both ruby and Pyra said in unison as they raised the sword high the blade growing much bigger and stronger, "SWORD!" Both Pyra and ruby fall towards cinder ready to take her down.

* * *

An explosion was heard that caused almost everyone to wake up.

"What was that?!" Yang screamed jerking up from the explosive sound

"I don't know but it's close to the campus it might be an attack or- where are ruby and Weiss?"

Suddenly Weiss burst out the door looking exhausted

"Yang...*gasp* Blake…" Weiss said gasping for air

"Weiss what happened to you and… where's ruby?"

* * *

Back to ruby and Pyra.

Ruby was breathing hard and Pyra is waiting for anything that might happen. flaming sword one of strongest special attacks is able to do tons of damage to a foe… silence fills the room as the dust settles. Cinder is alive, arua broken but alive. but for once in her life she felt fear from the aegis, its power is stronger than any of the seasonal maidens even dodging the attack cinder's aura was still broke from the area of effect damage. And she is very angry. 'How…' cinder thought, 'how is that this girl wields the aegis how does she-' only for cinder to look at Ruby's eyes to see that it's filled with hope, determination, and justice 'ahh those eyes, should have turned her body to dust.' As soon as both opponents were looking at each other a sudden door being destroyed shows that not only the rest of Team RWBY is here but also Team JNPR but as well as Glynda and Ozpin, and oobleck as well ready to protect the students and fight whoever infiltrated almost all of them are in their sleepwear, oobleck still has his regular clothing though how he still wears them is beyond ruby.

Cinder though reacted quickly by firing a glass arrow at Glynda who automatically use her semblance to stop the arrow but that was a distraction because as soon she fired that arrow, she parkours her way out of the classroom by getting out from the giant hole the attack did escape.

* * *

BGM: END

* * *

"Hey you come back….she's gone." Ruby groaned at that.

"Well...at least she's not coming back anytime soon." Pyra's said comforting ruby.

"Yeah your right, hey at least I'm-"

"Ruuuubbbbeeey!" Yang screamed as she hugged ruby with all her passion.

"Can't….breath!" Ruby said as she was gasping for air from the very tight hug her sister gave her.

"Imsogladyouareokithoughtyouwouldbehurtorworseand-Wait what is that on your chest!" Yang Questioned as she let go of her sister only to see the core crystal on her chest.

"Well you see-" ruby tried answering her sister until she is hugged by both Weiss and Blake.

"Oh, my own your ok I thought something bad happened when Weiss come back looking exhausted. Blake informed.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, please forgive me" Weiss cried as tears flow down her cheeks.

"Uhh, Weiss are you ok?" Blake Questioned.

"Weiss?" Ruby Questioned her partner.

Weiss snapped out of her tear fest and tries to stop crying which wasn't working.

"I'm sorry it's just*sniff* that you died and I didn't know what to do and I failed as your partner and-", only to be stopped by ruby hugging her.

"it wasn't your fault Weiss we were surprised by it, but hey I'm still here still breathing.". Both Yang and Blake heard this but weren't thinking about it for a moment because of Team RWBY hugging their leader together until Yang's brain remember.

"Wait what do you mean… still breathing?" Yang Questioned.

"Oh yeah….I kinda died….".

….

…

…..

"What!?" Yang screamed. Looking very scared.

"Yang don't worry I was revived by my new friend Pyra" Ruby quickly calmed her sister down and to add she directed to a new ally Pyra. And everyone looked at her.

"...uhh...hi?" Pyra great.

"Uhh, ruby? Who is she?" Blake Questioned.

"That is a long story" Ruby answered.

* * *

so how do you think leave a review for advice


	5. Chapter 4 settling

new chapter

* * *

The morning sun is shining in the window of Team RWBY's dorm room which the first to wake is ruby as she opens her eyes to start the morning

"*yawns* man I had the craziest dream team I thought-"only to look down at her chest to see a green X-crystal on her, which automatically remembers, "wait… it wasn't a dream. That means" she leans over her bed to see that Pyra is sleeping on the ground peacefully.

"Oh boy..." Ruby groaned as she now fully remembers last night.

* * *

 **Last night**

* * *

" Uhh...hi?" Said Pyra as she starts to feel nervous. For a lot of eyes looking at her

"Ruby, who is she?" Blake asked.

"Well, that's a long story… her name is Pyra… she's the aegis." Ruby answered

"Wha-...how? I thought the aegis was just a weapon, not just…" Yang started to trail off at looking at her more closely in clothing, body, and…modesty on it and it let Yang tell her, she feels a bit attracted to her, "ok for a weapon she looks HOT." Yang punned.

Which caused Team RWBY to groan.

"Uhh… what did Yang mean?" Pyra Questioned.

"You know hot…. Looking beautiful...you are surrounded by fire?" yang tried explaining her pun to Pyra.

"... I don't even know what you are talking about." Pyra said bluntly.

"Which caused team rwby to look at her shocked.

"Wait you can't understand puns!" blake screamed

"Are they important?" Pyra asked

"No just annoying" Weiss explained

"Hey!" yang screamed.

"a-hem"

Everyone stopped what they were talking about to see Glynda and Ozpin, with Glynda being the one to get everyone's attention

"Ms. rose and ms Schnee why were you in oobleck's classroom in the middle of the night?" Glynda Questioned both ruby and Weiss with a calm yet aggressive tone.

" well you see Ms. Goodwitch we-", Weiss tried to explain only to be cut from ruby. "I snuck into oobleck's room to see the aegis crystal!"

"Miss rose why on earth did you snuck inside oobleck's classroom to see a crystal which oobleck told the rest of the school board that it's dangerous to touch!" Glynda asked very irritated.

" Um… excuse me, ms Glynda?" A voice was heard and Glynda momentarily looked who it was only to see it was Pyra. "It wasn't Ruby's fault." Which caused ruby to look at Pyra hoping Glynda doesn't do anything terrible.

"Who are you" Glynda Questioned glares included

"I'm Pyra an I would like you to know that without ruby, I would

have been stolen without anyone noticing"

"What are you talking about!"

Before Pyra could explain Glynda was pushed aside by oobleck who looks like he just won the lottery.

"Amazing truly amazing the aegis in the flesh and awaken!Who's Your Driver? Are you Mythra or pyra?tell me everything!" Oobleck question the aegis in his outdoor voice

"Uhhh…." Pyra trembled to speak, ruby trying to get oobleck's attention away from Pyra.

"Uhh Professor Oobleck"

"It's doctor oobleck ms. Rose what do yo-"only to look at Ruby's chest to see the x crystal on her and to see Pyra having a missing part of her crystal which is shaped to fit the x on ruby and it took only for a second for oobleck to realized "ms rose you are the aegis Driver!"

"Uhh."

"Ms rose history is in the making you are the first person in remnant to awaken the aegis!one of Beacon Academies student becomes the driver of the aegis! I have a bunch of questions for you and Pyra first is-"

"Ahem!"

Silence filled the room again as the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Ozpin, got everyone's attention

"Bartholomew, I think that miss rose and miss Pyra might want to calm down a while, for…" as on cue a piece of wood on fire falls down from the giant hole in the ceiling, "we will discuss this in the morning, for now, we need some rest and better wear." As we see everyone is in their sleepwear with the exception of oobleck.

"You heard headmaster ozpin," Glynda said sternly, "head back to your dorms," every student the same goes for you Team RWBY.", she then turns to Pyra. "and for you… aegis."

"It's Pyra, and I want to stay with ruby." Pure instantly said it

"What you won't you will give us"-

"You can go with them miss Pyra miss rose does your team have any spare pillows and blankets?"ozpin asked as he cut into Glynda speaking.

"Yeah actually, Pyra would it be ok to sleep on the floor?" Ruby asked

"It's ok, I slept in many hard places so I will be comfortable" pyra explained

"Great now time for us to sleep because of…*yawn* I'm tired." As she said it Team RWBY along with the aegis head to their dorms.

"Ozpin I know I respect your opinion but why did you let her with Team RWBY she is a probable danger," Glynda asked very strictly

She would have the chance if she did but with keen eyes can see that there is something miss pyra is missing that miss rose has, and what I saw she is harmless though what she said can be seen with the security cameras ." Ozpin answers Glynda, " speaking of something" another plank of wood falls down from the hole that is still here, "better fix the classroom Glynda, we don't want oobleck to have a damaged classroom"

"Ok sir" Glynda sighed as she started to repair the classroom

* * *

So this is your room?" Pyra asked

"Yep, we did it all by ourselves!" Ruby eagerly answered

"pretty cool right?" Yang asked

"Almost except for the bunk beds they look like it's going to collapse," Pyra stated

It's fine pyra it's stable I used a lot of rope to keep it well." ruby explained

"Ok" as she said it she got the extra blanket and pillow. Everyone was ready to sleep...again with a new friend, "goodnight ruby…" pyra said as she drifted off to sleep

"Goodnight everyone" Ruby stated as she and everyone else drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Now**

* * *

Ruby climbs down and checks on pyra to see if she's ok. But as soon as she was down. Yang is the one who started to wake up"*yawn man what a crazy dream I thought you were with Weiss and another girl who said she was the ae-", only to see ruby with the sleeping aegis, "... should I know what you're doing?"

"Uhh… please don't hurt pyra?" Ruby said

"Wha-ruby why would I do that? I mean if she did something bad-

"No, she actually saved my life… she gave half her life force to revive me."

"Oh then if she did all of that she's ok in my book… so what do you think of her?"

"Oh well, i-"

"*yawn*" Weiss was waking up, "what a crazy dream I thought the aegis was a-" only for her to see pyra sleeping with ruby and Yang awake, "it wasn't a dream was it?" Both ruby and Yang nod, "...so uhh what do we do?"

"Your asking? I thought your snotty personality might figure out a solution"

"Hey! This is out of my league, what can we do?"

"Could you three keep it down I'm trying to sleep last night that explosion woke all of us up" Blake demanded.

…

…

…

" Uhh, Blake you do know what situation we are in right?"

"no, why you as-"only to see pyra as well.

…

…

…

" what do we do?"

*growling*

"First food I'm waking pyra up." ruby stated

Ruby gently nudges Pyra to wake up.

"Hmm?"pyra leans and stretches * Yawn*…. oh hello ruby. What do you need?" pyra asked

"Did you just sleep with your clothing?" yang questioned

"Yes, why you asked?"

"Nothing just, we are heading out to eat do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine"

"Ok Weiss is first taking the bath" ruby stated

As everyone was finished taking a bath and ready to head for breakfast, pyra was left alone in the dorm for her own alone time but not alone as everyone thinks she is as she's just looking at her current wear wearing only a t-shirt and sweatpants

'You know we need a new style ours is old' Mythra saying it in Pyra's mind

"Your right Mythra but what? I don't see anything to use as an influence." Pyra started looking through magazines ruby gave to her to know what's happening now on the remnant as well as fashion

'Hmmm how about Ruby's wear just combine hers and ours and there done'

"I don't know how would ruby feel"

'She's our driver and I think she won't mind'

"Ok if you say so" as she finished what she said her body glowing for a while until she is wearing a combination of her old clothing and clothing of ruby.

* * *

so what do you think? leave a review here 


End file.
